Missed You
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Rachel appears in front of Ragna...without her escorts, as he is on his way to Ikaruga. Trapped feelings soon leak their way out. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody, Resoleon here with my 3rd post of the day!

This time it's going to be Ragna X Rachel!

I may be a fan of Ragna X Noel...but I can't deny that Ragna X Rachel is awesome in its own right! And besides...it reminds me of someone I know...and love.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy this! This is actually my first time putting this pairing romantically. In my previous fics with this pairing, I showcased them in the guardian-student relationship. Now, I think it's time to step up with something new!

Once again, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Ragna X Rachel Short Story: Missed You **

Ragna is walking on a pathway through a forest, en route to Ikaruga. He was separated from Tao. He was slightly worried for her but knowing her tendency to slip out of danger in a jiffy when she needs to, he hypothesized she'll be fine. For now, his only focus was to get to Ikaruga as soon as possible.

Ragna's danger senses sprung when he felt a faint presence. It was faint, yet familiar. He hasn't felt this presence in a while but it was familiar nonetheless. The familiar teleportation sound made the lightblub in his head go off. "...It's been a while..."

The girl in the black dress named Rachel Alucard gracefully teleported in front of Ragna. "Indeed...Ragna..."

Ragna made a slightly important observation. "You're without your stuffed animals. Nice to see you've grown up a bit."

Rachel ignored his rude comment. "That's because I wanted to talk to you alone, Ragna."

Ragna admitted to himself that he was curious at this from Rachel. "Now this is interesting. Why don't you go ahead and shoot? I hope you won't be just talking cryptic crap at me."

Rachel takes a good look at Ragna. "Just for you, I'll be outright with it."

"Then go, already." Ragna pressured Rachel.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Ragna...you never cease to amaze me at what you do."

Ragna was caught off-guard at this. "Say what? Where did that come from?!"

Rachel ignored his look of sudden stress and continued. "I have warned you countless times that you had nary a chance against Terumi because of his position to negate your Azure Grimore yet you were able to employ the idea engine to bypass his seal. I told you that saving that lost girl was impossible once she became the Godslayer, yet you sacrificed a whole arm just to save that measly little soul."

Now that Ragna thought about it, it was quite an accomplishment. "You know..." Ragna sighs slightly. "I wasn't just doing those things just to get shit done. I did it because well...I was hoping impress you a bit because you're always saying that I have no chance."

Rachel softly blows air toward Ragna. "I find myself loathe to admit it but...I was wrong about you, Ragna."

Ragna's eyes went wide. "Did I just hear what I thought I just hear you say?"

Ragna was about to strike but she couldn't deny that she was wrong about him. So instead she lets him enjoy his fleeting victory. "Yes, you have."

Ragna made a grin a mile wide. "Ha! I knew it. I knew that I would beat your bullshit one day. Whoo! Damn, that feels good..." Ragna makes an effort to calm down.

Rachel closes her eyes to help herself mentally calm down from her smoldering anger. "Enjoy your pitiful victory, you callous oaf with a loose tongue."

Ragna didn't give a damn about Rachel's insult to him. "Whatever, rabbit. I'm just glad you finally praised me about something!"

Rachel glared at Ragna. "Are you done your prattling?"

Ragna laughed boastfully a couple more seconds before finally stopping. "Okay...now I'm done. Phew! Damn, that felt so good! But seriously though, why are you praising me all of a sudden?"

Rachel felt her heart racing. She kept this inside herself for a long time and she did a pretty good job doing so but at this point, she had to let it grow. She began by walking toward Ragna slowly. "Ragna, I've lived for over eight hundred years and I have watched you grown. You are an exception among humans, Ragna. Nobody has ever appealed to me how you did, Ragna."

Ragna was dumbstruck from the positive tangent Rachel was giving him. "You know, Rachel. Let me admit to you something too. I would be who I am today without you or Master Jubei. As much as I hate to admit it also...you really have looked after me well despite me being a whiny asshole sometimes. I...really appreciate what you've done for me. Never thought I'd be saying that."

Rachel gives a faint smile as she looked awkwardly to the ground. "You are a criminal but you are a hero, Ragna."

A smile escapes from Ragna's lips. "And you are a bitch but a very powerful vampire."

Rachel lets out a gasp. "You can't possibly mean that, Ragna..."

Ragna scoffs. "It's no worse than what you said!" Ragna, out of nowhere grinned at Rachel. "You know...believed it or not, I missed you, Rachel."

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "I must admit the same...Ragna." Rachel steps in front of Ragna. Before she could proceed with her action, she felt herself being embraced by the silver haired man. "Preemptive, are we, Ragna?"

Ragna is indeed hugging Rachel. "Shut up, rabbit. I really missed you."

Rachel closes her eyes and takes in the warmth of the man she loves. "I merely jest..."

Both Ragna and Rachel were enjoying this warm embrace and this reunion they were having alone. They missed each other's company. They had such an intriguing relationship but it appears as though it's blossoming into something more.

Rachel spoke with her body wrapped in Ragna's embrace with her eyes closed. "I lived for over eight hundred years but...this is the first time I'm experiencing something like this."

"What's that?" Ragna asked while embracing Rachel.

"You humans call it love..." Rachel answered.

Ragna holds her tighter against him. "Yeah...literally never thought I'd say this but...thanks for always being here for me, Rachel...and putting up with my shit." Ragna takes a few seconds before saying these words. "I love you, Rachel...please keep supporting me."

Rachel softly rubs Ragna's slender back. "It is my duty to make sure you don't commit any foolishness, Ragna. I love thee too. Ragna...my love for you is really not the main reason that I've come to you. I came here because...I wanted to stay by your side, Ragna."

Ragna sighs. His exhaled air goes into Rachel's hair. "Rabbit...I can't. This could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Rachel scoffs at Ragna's concern. "Are you suggesting that I, Rachel Alucard, a being more powerful than thee, am not capable of handling myself when danger rises? You are still a lethargic buffoon as always."

Ragna only chuckles. "And you're still a sophisticated bitch with your big words and shit. But I love you for that..."

Rachel softly pulls herself away from Ragna. "I think we should be our on our way, Ragna. Time grows short."

Ragna nods. "I only have one request, Rachel."

"And that would be?"

Ragna took a moment. "Never leave my side and let me lead this; it's my mission."

"I shall permit it but if you do anything foolish, expect no forgiveness from me." Rachel said sternly.

Ragna gave a mock salute. "Duly noted."

As Ragna started to walk past Rachel, she pulls him to look in her direction. From there, she grabs his collar, drags him down, and then gives him a kiss full of passion and love. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled Ragna a few inches away to allow him to breathe.

Ragna grins as he became seduced. "Aggressive...I like it..."

Rachel lets out a slight smirk and giggle. "I always thought you liked it rough...now be silent and kiss me, Ragna the Blooodedge."

Ragna chuckles. "Gladly, milady."

The two intertwined their lips once more as the night passed.

* * *

This is my first romantic fic between these two so forgive me if it seems a bit jaded. But hey, that's how it is with first times, right?

As always, thanks for reading!

**Missed You: End**


End file.
